legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan zealots
Enemies article |image=Defiance-Enemy-SarafanZealot.png |caption=Sarafan zealots in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Sarafan Zealots were a Sarafan variant enemy class that were encountered by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. They were a "highly skilled" Sarafan class who distinctly wielded twin weapons and were seen in Kain's early ''Defiance'' chapters at the Sarafan Stronghold and the Pillars of Nosgoth. Profile Sarafan Zealots were troops of the Sarafan faction, encountered by Kain in Nosgoth's early history at the start of Defiance. Sarafan Zealots notably wielded a weapon in each hand - usually twin blades or axes - and could also throw extra blades at Kain from a distance. Their uniform consisted of metallic looking armor with green clothing underneath. Sarafan Zealots were described as "highly skilled ambidextrous warriors" and in addition to their skill, the Zealots were able to take advantage of a "righteous fury" to effectively go into a rage, wildly attacking and becoming "nearly unstoppable". They were of a mid priority in combat - best confronted after the spell casting Inquisitors and ranged attacking Archers, but before the Templars and Crusaders. The Zealots were first encountered in the the third chapter of Defiance Pursue Moebius as Kain explored the Sarafan Stronghold in Nosgoth's early history and could thereafter be encountered throughout the Stronghold areas in that chapter and the Pillars in the following Kain centred chapter Reveal the Guardian Citadel. Like many of the Sarafan classes in ''Defiance'', Zealots could be 'enhanced' by the spells of Sarafan Inquisitors. Notes Defiance-Abilities-Zealots-KnifeThrow.png|A Knife thrown by a Sarafan Zealot Defiance-Enemy-FeralMale-BoneRain.PNG|The Bone Rain attack of the Feral humans *Sarafan Zealots are not named in game. They are however titled as such in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide where they are classified and grouped along with other Sarafan enemy types. Scripts refer to the Sarafan in cutscenes alternatively as "Sarafan Guard" or simply "Sarafan". The Sarafan Zealots are labelled as "sarafandual" in game files and their weapons as "saraduala", "saradualb" and "saradualc". *Like many of the Defiance Sarafan ranks, the design and role of the Zealot Sarafan does not match with the roles seen previous in Nosgoth's early history in Soul Reaver 2. Developer comments revealed that much of Kain's ''Defiance'' journey in Nosgoth's early history actually takes place 'some years' after the conclusion of Soul Reaver 2 '' and the ranks and organisation of the Sarafan may have changed in the interim. "Sarafan Crusader Notes" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio (Archived Notes at 'Legacy of Kain Wiki: Sources') Interestingly the Sarafan Zealots do somewhat match the Sarafan classes seen in ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, with classes wielding twin blades and twin axes observed, although they all dressed in the purples shades associated with Malek. Defiance-Fankit-Enemy-SarafanCrusader.jpg|The Sarafan crusaders artwork with zealot weaponry BO1-Sprite-char0041 120.png|Twin bladed Sarafan (Blood Omen) BO1-Sprite-char0042 168.png|Twin axe wielding Sarafan (Blood Omen) *Early Sarafan designs resembling for Sarafan crusaders can be seen in artwork for Defiance fan kit, Bonus materials and the former online profile of artist Daniel Cabuco where they can be seen utilizing twin swords - despite this crusaders in the game only wield staff-like weapons and it is the Sarafan zealots that use twin blades. Ultimately it's probable that the troops colors and weaponry varied through the development of the title and the artwork was produced before the final distinctions were put in place. The accompanying annotation on Cabuco's website also provided some background to the Defiance Sarafan design: "Sarafan Crusader Notes" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio (Archived Notes at 'Legacy of Kain Wiki: Sources')}} *Many of ''Defiance Sarafan units bear similar color schemes to the former Sarafan commanders. The uniform of the Sarafan Zealots is a similar color to those worn by the Sarafan lieutenant Turel - who wore similarly green clothing underneath his armor. It is possible these colors were intended as a deliberate callback or the Sarafan using the martyred lieutenants as inspiration. Turel's green shade was also used for the Turelim banners in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Sarafan Zealot.jpg Sarafan Zealot (2).jpg Sarafan Zealot (3).jpg Sarafan Zealot (4).jpg Sarafan Zealot (5).jpg Sarafan Zealot (6).jpg Sarafan Zealot (7).jpg Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen (3).jpg Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen (2).jpg Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen.jpg Defiance-Abilities-Zealots-KnifeThrow.png Defiance-Model-Character-Sarafandual.png Defiance-Model-Object-Saradualc.png Defiance-Model-Object-Saradualb.png Defiance-Model-Object-Saraduala.png Defiance-Model-Object-Dagger.png *Sarafan Zealots have their own seldom seen ranged attack which involves throwing a dagger at Kain. Although the move is not specifically named or identified as a separate enemy ability it is virtually identical to the Bone Rain ability used by the Feral humans - which despite its name is a thrown dagger rather than a bone. See also *Sarafan *Sarafan crusaders *Sarafan archers (Defiance) *Sarafan templars *Sarafan inquisitors References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance